Aaron and Emily: Tabula Rasa
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave is there for JJ and Emily gets teased by Morgan and Reid. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok this one is strange but I do have to say, Hotch taking that defense attorney down a couple of pegs was just so, well hot. Hehe this is the last story before we reach the end of season three. Warning, the end of season three and the beginning of season four will be one story. Ok? Good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *sticks fingers in ears* I can't hear you! I can't hear the lawyers telling me I don't own it. *takes fingers out* Oh damn they got through anyway.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave leaned against Hotch's door frame.

"So Reid says you had fun with the defense attorney." Dave said.

Hotch smirked. "You could say that." he dropped his pen and looked at Dave. "He was trying to discredit profiling so I just showed him how effective it was."

Dave laughed. "I wish I had been there to see it."

"Anything else Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to back out of dinner tonight." Dave said. "JJ had a fight with Will and I told her I'd take her out to get her mind off it."

Hotch nodded. "Alright, just let Emily know before you leave. She's cooking tonight."

Dave nodded and left Hotch's office. He made his way to Emily's desk then noticed she had ear buds in. Looking at the others he also noticed Morgan and Reid goofing around. She was drowning them out. Deciding to be mean since Dave could tell Emily hadn't seen him, he walked directly behind her and leaned forward to poke her in the sides. Emily squeaked and jumped. She spun around and saw Dave laughing behind her. Pulling out her ear buds, Emily glared at the older man.

"Was there a reason for that Rossi?" Emily asked.

Dave took a second to stop laughing. "Yeah I was trying to get your attention. Didn't know you were so jumpy though."

"I had headphones in Dave, that'll make anyone jumpy when they're poked in the sides." Emily said. "Now why did you want my attention?"

"Hotch told me to let you know I'm not making dinner tonight." Dave said his expression turning serious.

Emily nodded. "JJ."

Dave nodded as well. "Yeah so it'll just be you and Hotch tonight."

"That's fine." Emily said. "You keep taking care of JJ."

Dave patted Emily's arm and headed off. Emily sighed and turned only to realize Morgan and Reid were watching her.

"What?" she asked.

Morgan smirked. "You're having dinner with Hotch?"

Emily bit back a groan. "It was supposed to be Hotch and Dave if you didn't hear."

Reid smirked as well. "Yes but now it's just you and Hotch."

Emily crossed her arms. "Do you two have a point?"

Before either could answer, Hotch stepped out of his office with his stuff. Emily frowned.

"You're leaving early." she said.

Hotch walked down the stairs and stopped next to Emily. "Haley's letting me have Jack for the night. Mind another guest tonight?"

Emily smiled. "You know I don't mind seeing Jack but you sure you don't want to have some father-son time?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm sure. He loves coming to see you and I'm not going to bail when Dave already has."

"Alright then I'll see you in about an hour." Emily said.

Hotch nodded, said goodnight to Morgan and Reid then left. The other two men waited until the elevator door closed before turning on Emily again but she was already getting her own things together.

"You've met Jack." Morgan said.

"Yes I've met Jack." Emily said. "He's a sweet kid and a lot like Hotch."

Emily made her way out of the bullpen to say goodnight to Garcia before anymore comments could be made. She wanted to see Garcia before Morgan said anything to her or Emily would never make it out of the building.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch felt weird knocking on the door of the house he used to call home. Haley answered quickly. Hotch took in her appearance and figured out why she was letting him have Jack for the night.

"You have a date." Hotch said before he could stop himself.

Haley flushed. "Yes I do. He's ready, come on in."

Hotch stepped inside and reached down to pick up Jack's bag from its usual place beside the door. Jack came running over and Hotch picked him up with one arm.

"Hey buddy." Hotch said hugging his son.

Jack hugged Hotch tightly. "Hi Daddy." he leaned close to Hotch's ear and whispered. "Emmy?"

Hotch pulled back and nodded, smiling as Jack's face lit up. Hotch looked at Haley and saw her frowning. She hated it when they did that but Hotch wasn't going to tell his son to stop. It was something they shared.

"I'll drop him at your mother's in the morning." Hotch said.

Haley nodded. "Alright."

Hotch put Jack down. "Say bye to Mommy buddy."

Jack hugged his mother and gave her a kiss before letting Hotch pick him up again. Without another word to Haley, the two Hotchner men left the house. Hotch got Jack secured in his seat before climbing into the driver's seat.

Jack started bouncing in his seat. "Emmy. Emmy."

Hotch laughed. "We're going Jack."

"Emmy happy to see me?" Jack asked.

"Emily's always happy to see you Jack." Hotch said.

Jack smiled. "Emmy love me."

Hotch's smile soften. "That she does buddy. That she does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was humming softly to herself when she heard a small voice outside her apartment door. Smiling, she made her way over and opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of Jack glaring at his father who was trying not to laugh.

"Um problem boys?" Emily asked.

Jack faced Emily. "I wanted to knock."

Emily nodded. "Well in your dad's defense bud, I heard you talking before I heard a knock."

Jack pouted. "Daddy's fault."

Hotch tried to straighten out his face. "I'm sorry Jack, next time, I promise you can knock."

Jack bounced back in a way only a two and a half almost three year old could. "Ok," then he latched onto Emily's legs. "Hi Emmy."

Hotch watched Emily pick Jack up and hug him tightly before placing a kiss on the boy's head. The three made their way inside and Hotch closed the door behind them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave watched in amusement as JJ quickly drank down her chocolate shake.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything that fast." Dave said once she was done.

JJ smiled. "I think it might be the baby. Though I'm not really sure."

"Well you are eating for two now." Dave paused. "When are you going to tell the others?"

JJ sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how to tell them especially since Will's out of the picture."

Dave leaned forward and covered JJ's hand with his own. "No one is going to think less of you for being a single parent. Look at Hotch. If anyone will understand it'll be him."

JJ turned her hand over and squeezed Dave's. "Thanks. I'll tell them soon. Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything." Dave said.

"Be there with me when I do?" JJ asked.

Dave nodded. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that last part with Dave and JJ may be slightly OOC but it works for where I'm headed. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. One word: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Okay, I have to go draw some more. Adios! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
